Freaks and Geeks 23 Studies and Buddies
by Nicole5651
Summary: Daniel surprises everyone by returning to school. Sam is not sure if Stacey is his girlfriend and Kim discovers a hidden talent.


INT. LUNCHROOM - DAY

Camera pans over to freaks table. Amy, Ken, Nick, and

Sarah are sitting together. Kim is going on and on but on

one is listening. Lindsay is staring into space.

KIM

And he is just a total stalker, he

won't stop calling- I mean get a

clue buddy- I don't like you!

Lindsay

(staring ahead)

um-hmm

KIM

He thinks because we made out I'm his

girlfriend or something..

AMY

(leaning forward)

Kim, just flat out tell him- "I

don't like you"

KIM

But yeah, that's kind of mean,

isn't it?

NICK

(laughing)

YOU are afraid of being mean?

KIM

Hey! I can be nice!

KEN

She yells

KIM

I'm nice

(elbows Lindsay)

Tell them I'm nice!

Lindsay

(startled)

What?

--

130.

KIM

what's wrong with you? Are you

stoned?

Lindsay

(rolling her eyes)

no, I'm not stoned!

(standing up, suddenly

anxious)

I have a history test next period,

I gotta go study!

She hurries away and walks out of the cafeteria and in rushing to

get away, runs directly into Mr. Rosso

ROSSO

Whoa whoa Lindsay- slow down!

Lindsay

(trying to go

around him)

Sorry Mr. Rosso

ROSSO

whoa- where you going so fast?

Lindsay

(looking down)

no where

ROSSO

Well I've actually been looking

for you

Lindsay

Why?

ROSSO

(walking with her

down the hallway)

I wanted to thank you

Lindsay

Thank me?

ROSSO

(turning to face

her)

You know, some days this job isn't easy.

You talk and talk and try to

break though to the students. Some

days it just feels like I'm

flappin my lips. It goes in one

ear and out the other. But you

Lindsay, you really do listen.

Lindsay

Mr. Rosso, WHAT are you talking

about?

ROSSO

Daniel Desiro- I asked you to talk

to him?

--

131.

Lindsay

(her face falls)

What?

ROSSO

I talked to him this morning. Came

by my office. He has decided to

enroll back in McKinley. I don't

know what you said to him Lindsay,

but it worked!

Lindsay

(starting to

panic, defensive)

Nothing! I didn't say anything!

ROSSO

(not really

listening)

He told me you were going to tutor

him- I'm so proud of you Lindsay,

you really made a difference in

someone's life!

Bell rings and freaks walk up behind Mr. Rosso and Lindsay

Lindsay

I-I- I didn't do..

Daniel rounds the corner

DANIEL

(confident)

Hey Mr. Rosso, Hey Lindsay

ROSSO

Glad to have you back Mr. Desario!

Lindsay is in horrified shock and Daniel approaches the

freaks. Mr. Rosso walks away

KIM

What the hell are you doing here?

NICK

(slapping hands)

Hey man

Daniel slaps hands with ken

SARAH

So are you back for good?

DANIEL

(stretches his

hands above him)

I'm back baby!

The guys come forward and they start excitedly talking.

Kim, hands on her hips, exhales loudly and rolls her eyes

and stops away. Lindsay follows.

--

132.

INT. GYM CLASS - DAY

Sam and Neil are sitting next to each other in the

bleacher,Bill approaches

NEIL

Where were you this morning? I

thought we were riding our bikes

to school. Your mom said you left

early.

BILL

sorry. I- Um I had some extra

homework to do... So Magnum PI is

on tonight, whos house should we

watch it at?

NEIL

Not my house, my parents are

barely speaking, it's awkward

enough as it is

COACH

(to class)

alright pipe down.This is just a

reminder that the track team

tryouts are this Friday. Many of

you would make great additions to

the team, so I hope to see you

there.

(claps hands

together)

OK today...

BILL

(whispering)

We can watch Magnum at my house if

you want. But coach fredricks will

probably be there. My mom gets off work

early today.

NEIL

(whispering)

ugh. no offense Bill, I would

rather not see Fredricks tonight.

I want to have a relaxing evening.

(to Sam)

What about your house

SAM

(whispering)

I can't, I have plans with Stacey

tonight.

COACH

(loudly)

AH- Wier? would you shut your

trap, please?

Sam gives Neil the death look

COACH

Now today the cheerleaders need

half our gym. They need to practice for nationals

and there was a little plumbing problem in the wrestling

room. Please be respectful- and don't stare or

(MORE)

--

133.

COACH (cont'd)

gawk at them- White-this means

you.

Alan gives coach a dirty look. The cheerleaders file in and

start putting out mats. Stacey sees Sam and waves. He gives

a small wave back.

COACH

Alright, lets go, 10 laps around

The class gets up and off the bleachers

NEIL

(climbing over a

bench)

Sam, come on, don't become one of

those guys who abandon all their

friends once they get a

girlfriend!

SAM

I'm not. And she isn't my

girlfriend!

BILL

She isn't?

SAM

Well we made out at a party and

that it. So I guess I don't know..

They start to jog slowly as coach yells at everyone in the

background. Two jocks bust though them and push them apart.

They laugh hysterically. Neil rubs his shoulder and rolls his eyes.

BILL

Well if making out makes someone your

girlfriend, then Vicki Applebee is

MY girlfriend.

NEIL

What?

BILL

(teasing Neil)

We made out at a party.

NEIL

You are delusional

(to Sam)

Sam how do you not know if she is

your girlfriend?

SAM

(shrugs)

I don't know, with Cindy, she just

called me her boyfriend first. I

guess that's how I knew.

NEIL

Sam! You can't wait around for

that to happen! Stacey's hot, she's

a cheerleader. If you don't

establish something, some other

guy is going to swoop up and

(MORE)

--

134.

NEIL (cont'd)

become her boyfriend.

SAM

I don't know- I mean, I think she

likes me.

NEIL

Maybe, but don't you think it's

best to lock it in?

(his face breaks)

Oh oh she's coming this way

Stacey jogs towards them, and they slow down. Coach is

making Alan do sit ups and not paying attention

STACEY

Hi Sam, hey guys

Everyone says hello and slows to a stop

STACEY

So Sam, I was thinking. I know we

have plans tonight, but Magnum PI

is on. Do you want to come over

and watch with me. I mean- do you

like that show?

NEIL

We love it!

STACEY

(laughs)

You guys like that show too?

BILL

Yeah Selleck is awesome

Neil nods

STACEY

(excited)

Hey! You guys want to come too? Oh

my god it would be so much fun!

Guys look at Sam unsure

STACEY

Sam, doesn't that sound like fun?

SAM

(unsure)

Sure, yeah sounds good.

BILL

Yeah

Coach looks up from Alan and sees them standing around

COACH

(across the gym)

Aberchuck, Wier, Schwiber- What

are you standing around for- lets

go!

--

135.

STACEY

(nodding excitedly)

Ok great, alright, I'll see you

guys tonight!

She kisses Sam on the cheek

STACEY

I'll call you after practice Sam,

ok?

SAM

OK!

COACH

If you three don't get moving

right now... Do you want to end up

like white here?

Alan is still doing sit ups sweating and dying. The boys

start to jog away

STACEY

(after them)

Bye guys!

She exits and boys look at each other confused. Sam shrugs.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Kim is sitting in the back of a classroom looking bored, she

is doodling in a notebook-it's a drama class, the teacher is

dramatic and annoying

TEACHER

So for our first project I need

each of you to think about things you

REALLY hate. What are your

peeves? Think about really why that

is, feel the annoyance,and anger

that comes with it.

Kim is nodding off

TEACHER

You just need to get up here, and

talk- just talk about your

feelings. I want you to list 3

personal pet peeves and why you

have them. This time, I don't want

you guys to write anything down,

just think about the assignment

really hard and let it come from

inside.

TEACHER

(looking at Kim)

Miss Kelly?

Kim is sleeping

--

136.

TEACHER

(louder)

Miss KELLY!

Kim jerks awake

KIM

What? Yeah?

TEACHER

(to class)

OKAY class, it looks like Kim will

be going first tomorrow!

KIM

(confused)

huh?

TEACHER

You heard the assignment Kim,

right? Please be prepared to go

first tomorrow

KIM

What?

TEACHER

Yep-

(to class)

Kim Kelly, up first tomorrow

KIM

(to herself)

Aw man!

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

Lindsay is walking down the hallway by herself. She sees

Daniel from a distance and tries to weave toward the other

side of the hallway. He sees her and continues to walk

directly towards her.He stops in front of her and she tries

to go around his right, and he blocks her and then she goes

left.

Lindsay

(looking up)

What? Come on Daniel! I gotta get

to class!

DANIEL

(quiet and serious)

I need to talk to you

Lindsay

(looking around)

I don't think there is anything to

talk about

DANIEL

It's not what you think

--

137.

Lindsay

(irritated)

I don't care what it is, I don't

want to talk to you!

Starts to go around him

DANIEL

(grabbing her arm)

But-

Lindsay

(pulling away)

DON'T- touch me

She walks away and he stands there, looking frustrated.

INT. STACEY'S HOUSE - NIGHT

Stacey's house. Typical Midwestern ranch. All four of them

are sitting on the sectional couch, facing the television.

Neil and Sam are on one side, Stacey and Sam on the other.

Sam looks uncomfortable.

NEIL

You guys think I should grow a

'stache like Selleck?

BILL

No way would you be able to grow a

mustache that thick.

NEIL

Can so. If you haven't noticed,

Bill- I've got a LOT of hair. Us

Jews are very swarthy.

STACEY

I was going to go to the Mall

tomorrow, does anyone want to

come?

They all look around waiting for Sam to speak first

SAM

Ah yeah um sure I'll go

BILL

I do need some new socks

Bill looks at his feet, his toes are sticking out of his

socks

NEIL

eeeew! Bill get those away from me

STACEY

(laughs)

Yeah Bill, you definitely need new socks!

Bill puts his feet on Neil and Neil pushes them off. They

start pushing each other.

--

138.

STACEY

(to Sam)

Are you ok Sam? You don't look

very comfortable.

SAM

(shifting in his

seat, very awkward)

no, I'm fine.

STACEY

Do you want something to drink? My

mom made us lemonade. It's pretty

good.

SAM

Um ok sure

STACEY

(standing up and

speaking to all)

Do you guys want some lemonade?

NEIL

Yeah

BILL

okay

STACEY

OK, I'll be right back.

She exits

BILL

(laughing and

making a fake

mustache with his

hands, mocking)

Hey, I'm Neil I think I can grow a

mustache.

(mocking)

mah mah I'm Tom Selleck

NEIL

(hits Bill and

laughs)

Shut up

BILL

(hits him like a

girl)

you shut up

They start slapping at each other like little girls

SAM

(though gritted

teeth)

SHHHHHH! You guys are embarrassing

me!

They stop hitting each other and look up.

--

139.

BILL

what?

SAM

You guys are acting so stupid. How

am I ever going to find out if-

(lowers his voice

even more)

If she's my girlfriend. I mean did she ask me

to the mall or not?

NEIL

I don't think so, she asked Bill too.

Why don't you just ask her?

SAM

This isn't the most romantic

setting, with you two cracking

jokes the whole time.

NEIL

(condescending)

So? Go into the kitchen. Help her

with the lemonade. Then ask her to

be your girlfriend.

SAM

(pauses)

right now?

NEIL

Yes right now- hurry up, before

she comes back.

STACEY

I got the lemonade!

Stacey enters the room holding the drinks and Sam jumps up

to help her, glancing quickly at the guys and giving them a

desperate look

INT. KIM'S CAR - NIGHT

Lindsay, Kim, and Amy are sitting in Kim's car. Kim is

playing with her straw.

KIM

My stupid drama teacher is making

me get up in front of the entire

class tomorrow and do this lame

assignment. I think I'm going to

bail- do you guys want to go to

the movies or something?

AMY

I can't miss another English quiz,

I'm barely passing as it is-and I

have practice after that

Kim looks at Lindsay

--

140.

Lindsay

(shaking her head)

NO.

KIM

(pouting)

You guys suck. Seriously. What am

I going to do? I can't talk in

front of my entire class!

Lindsay

come on Kim, you aren't exactly

shy!

AMY

(laughing)

She was pretty quiet around Daniel

today...

Kim

Shut up!

AMY

What Are you scared of him or

something?

Kim

Scared? Yeah right. I wonder why

he came back anyway?

AMY

(kidding)

Maybe he came back for you Kim?

Kim

(makes gagging

noise)

It's like I look at him and I

think "what was I thinking?" He is

SUCH a loser!

AMY

Well he DID come back to school.

Kim

SO what?!

A horn beeps loudly and Ken pulls up. Daniel is in the

passengers seat.

KEN

(to Amy)

Are you coming?

Kim

(seeing Daniel and

rolling eyes)

ugh!

--

141.

AMY

(to girls)

I gotta go

Jumps out of car and runs to Kens car and Daniel whistles

DANIEL

Whoo hot mama!

KEN

(hits Daniel)

Cut it out!

(laughs)

DANIEL

(Yelling across

the window)

Hi Lindsay!

Lindsay looks down and clears her throat

DANIEL

(simply stating

her name)

Kim

Kim rolls her eyes and screeches off. Her

and Lindsay laugh.

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Kim is sitting on a chair in her drama class in front of the

entire class. She looks uncomfortable and awkward.

TEACHER

OK Kim, lets go-

Kim

(shrugs)

ok-

TEACHER

Ok, Kim- what are your 3 pet

peeves, what things do you hate

the most?

Kim

(acting board)

um- I don't know

TEACHER

Come on Kim- What REALLY ticks you

off?

Kim

(rolls her eyes)

This class for one thing

The class laughs

--

142.

TEACHER

OK Kim, fair enough. What about

this class do you "hate"?

Kim sighs loudly

Kim

(shrugs)

I don't know, It's boring?

TEACHER

and...

Kim

And that's all, it's boring and I

don't like it.

TEACHER

How does it make you feel?

Kim

(annoyed)

God- I told you, it's boring, I

feel bored!

TEACHER

The assignment is supposed to help

us feel more comfortable

expressing ourselves in front of

each other. Kim, you need to

elaborate on how this class makes

you feel!

Kim

(starting to stand

up)

I just did! Whatever this is

stupid! That's another reason I

hate this class- it's stupid!

TEACHER

(sighs)

So I guess you are going to take

an incomplete on this assignment

ms. Kelly?

Kim walks to the back of the room and sits down and crosses

her arms.

Kim

Yeah I guess!

TEACHER

Well I guess you will be meeting

with me after school today for

detention then.

(turning to class

and brightening)

OK So who is next?

Kim rolls her eyes and puts her head down on her desk

--

143.

INT. MALL - DAY

Sam, Neil, Stacey, and Harris are walking though the mall.

STACEY

So guys, where's Bill?

NEIL

Who knows, he made up some excuse

about his mom needing something.

He has been such a flake lately.

HARRIS

Lets go to the comic store, I

heard the new Spiderman is out.

STACEY

Yeah, I heard in this issue he

battles the Firelord!

Sam nods his head and laughs

STACEY

What?

NEIL

He just can't believe that you know

about Firelord.

STACEY

Face it Sam, I'm just cooler then

you

Sam and Neil make a oooooooooooh sound

SAM

Fine- you might be cooler then me,

but I'm definitely cooler then these

guys.

Stacey leans her head on Sam's shoulder. He looks really

uncomfortable but lets her. The four of them walk into

the comic store

NEIL

(pointing to

display)

There it is!

He grabs the comic and runs over to the register

HARRIS

I had no idea you had that kind of

money Neil.

They all walk over to him

NEIL

Since my parents aren't talking to each other so

they have no idea that they have both been

giving me an allowance.

--

144.

STACEY

They still aren't talking?

NEIL

Nope. My dad moved to the guest

bedroom yesterday. I mean- I don't

know how this whole thing works.

Does he move out?Does my mom move

out-I mean what happens?

He pays and they all leave the store together, Sam and

Harris trailing behind

SAM

They didn't tell you? What happens

now? Now that they are getting a

divorce?

NEIL

No, I mean no one is saying much

of anything at all. They don't

talk to each other-only in front

of me-or if they have to.

STACEY

(touching his arm)

Oh Neil, that must be so hard!

NEIL

(shrugs)

I guess

STACEY

(Looks at him)

Neil

(stops walking)

You need to talk to them. You are

part of the family and deserve to

know.

NEIL

I don't know...

STACEY

Just ask them!

NEIL

(thinking)

Maybe I should...

SAM

(to Harris in a

low whisper)

That is the most he has talked

about this in weeks!

They watch as Stacey talks an upset Neil in a big hug

HARRIS

Stacey is pretty cool

--

145.

SAM

(confused and watching them)

I guess

EXT. NEIGHBORHOOD - DAY

Lindsay is walking down the street deep in thought, it's about to storm.

as tires screech behind her. She turns to see

Daniel's car peeling around the corner. He stops in front of

her.

DANIEL

Can I drive you home?

Lindsay

Did you follow me?

It's starting to get windy outside. The car creeps along as

she walks

DANIEL

Just get in the car.

Lindsay

(looking around)

no

DANIEL

Come on! Are you still mad at me?

Lindsay

no Daniel, I'm nothing at you.

DANIEL

I thought you would be happy to

see me!

Lindsay

(sarcastic)

you did?

DANIEL

Yeah. I'm back in school aren't I?

Isn't that what you wanted?

Lindsay

What I wanted? What?

A loud crash of thunder is heard

DANIEL

Come on! It's going to start

raining!

Lindsay

(looking around as

rain starts to

fall)

ok, fine!

she starts to get wet, the rain is coming down hard- she

runs into the car and slams the door, Daniel looks at her.

--

146.

Lindsay

What?

DANIEL

(looking ahead)

Just checking out your white

t-shirt

Lindsay

(swats at him)

Shut up!

DANIEL

(he looks back at

her chest)

Seriously

she folds her arms over her chest. They sit in silence for a

second. He starts to drive.

Lindsay

What ARE you doing back Daniel?

DANIEL

I thought about what you said- and

you were right. I don't want to

live like I was living, I want to

go to film school, I do!

Lindsay

(deadpan)

really.

DANIEL

You know what? you don't have to

believe me- you don't. I know. I

know.

Lindsay

(nodding)

alright, ok. Well that's great

Daniel, I really hope it works

out.

DANIEL

I mean not going to school every

day meant I didn't get to see Nick

or Ken or you or whatever...

(voice trails off)

Lindsay

I don't know how much of me you

will be seeing

DANIEL

What? Why? Is this because we

kissed? Don't be lame Lindsay.

Lindsay

What?

--

147.

DANIEL

I mean whatever- that stuff

happens. it's not a big deal- I

didn't tell anybody.

Lindsay

Daniel it is a big deal! Every day

I have to look my best friend in

the face and lie to her- do you

have any idea what that feels

like?

DANIEL

I-

Lindsay

Oh yeah- that's right you do know

what its like- I saw how you were

with Kim- you are a liar!

DANIEL

I am not a liar- Lindsay you know

Kim is crazy!

Lindsay

Maybe you are ok with what you

did- but I'm not. I shouldn't

even be here in the car with you.

I'm a horrible horrible person.

DANIEL

(sarcastic)

Sorry to cause you so much pain

and suffering- I know how terrible

it must have been for you.

Lindsay

(quietly)

Shut up

DANIEL

(anger building)

no- I know what's going on- Rosso

told me that he suggested you come

talk to me- I know that's why you

came to my house that day.

Lindsay

I came to your house that day-

DANIEL

(mad now)

Because Mr.Rosso told you to- you

were on assignment from the stupid

school!

Lindsay

Daniel, I was there, because I

wanted to see you AND tell you I

THOUGHT you should come back, not

because Mr. Rosso thought you

should .

DANIEL

Yeah Yeah

--

148.

silence

Lindsay

so I just think that for now- I

mean- until I figure this out- we

just should just stay away from

each other.

Daniel rolls his eyes and leans back

DANIEL

MY GOD girls are so dramatic!

Lindsay

(slamming her hand

down)

How can you just not care? What

kind of a person are you??

DANIEL

Hey! you kissed me too!

Lindsay

not really. I mean it was pretty

much all you.

DANIEL

(laughing and

bringing the car

to a hault on her driveway)

I may have kissed you but you hit

on me!

Lindsay

no way

DANIEL

(In a deep mocking

voice)

"OH Daniel your so smart, oh

Daniel your so capable, you can

do anything blah blah"

she laughs out loud

Lindsay

Oh. OK is that what I sound like?

Sexy.

The rain falls on the car and they look at each other

DANIEL

So are you going to help me?

Lindsay

With what?

DANIEL

(exasperated)

school! I'm really trying this

time around. I need to get at

least all b's this year if I want

to get into film school.

--

149.

Lindsay

(shaking her head

in shock)

This is so weird.

(pausing)

Daniel, I told you we need to stay

away from each other for now

DANIEL

(upset)

Lindsay! I need you. I can't do

this without you. I'm really ready

to work this time- you are the

only one who can help me.

Lindsay

(sighs)

Fine. But no funny business.

DANIEL

funny business? what are you

talking about? You think I want to

jump your bones or something?

Lindsay

(defensive)

no! I mean-I'm asking Kim if it's

ok first.

DANIEL

What? no! Why? Shes not your keeper!

Lindsay

You know what? unlike you, I CARE

about my friends.

DANIEL

You didn't seem to care when you

were mercilessly hitting on me!

Lindsay

(rolling her eyes)

You know what? It's fine- it's

going to be no problem. I'm going

to have no issue keeping this

strictly business.

DANIEL

ok good- fine

Lindsay

(nodding)

good

DANIEL

ok

Lindsay

(opening car door)

ok bye

DANIEL

later

--

150.

EXT. WEIR DRIVEWAY - DAY

It's morning, Sam and Lindsay are standing outside. Kim's

car peels around the corner and up the driveway.

Lindsay

(turning to Sam)

Are you sure you don't want a

ride?

SAM

(Makes a face and

backs away)

Not from HER

Lindsay

Fine

(Walking towards

car)

Hey Kim!

Kim

Hey

Lindsay gets in the car and Kim backs down the driveway,

yawning

INSIDE CAR

Kim

My god I'm tired. My mom and Jeff

were up last night arguing again.

I didn't fall asleep until 2 am!

Lindsay

(distracted)

yeah

Kim

(laughs)

Does your brother still take the

bus? What a geek!

(looking at

Lindsay)

What's wrong with you?

Lindsay

(nervous)

ah nothing- I mean actually Kim I

need to ask you something

important.

Kim

What

(gasps and looks

at her)

Oh my god you aren't pregnant are

you? Don't worry I know exactly

where to go-

Lindsay

(cutting across

her)

What? NO!

--

151.

Kim gives a sigh of relief

Lindsay

Why does everyone always think I'm

pregnant, it's unbelievable!

Kim

(shrugging)

I don't know..

Lindsay

(continuing)

I mean you have to have sex to be

pregnant, and we both know I'm- I'm

Kim

(loudly)

OK- so you aren't pregnant- what do

you have to ask me?

Lindsay

Well Mr.Rosso..

Kim

(mocking)

Mr.Rosso got you pregnant- oooh a

McKinley High scandal!

Lindsay

(laughing)

Shut up!

Kim

ewwww, you would have like little

hippie babies, with long hair and

and they would say

(in baby voice)

far out mamma!

Lindsay

(laughing)

EWWWW Kim!

Kim laughs

Lindsay

(serious now)

No- Mr. Rosso asked me to tutor

Daniel.

Kim

(laugher fades)

Daniel Desario?

Lindsay

(exhales a nervous

laugh)

Yeah, what other Daniel is there?

Kim

Well that's a joke if I ever heard

one- he obviously refused, I mean

like Daniel even cares about

graduating. He just came back

(MORE)

--

152.

Kim (cont'd)

because he was bored

Lindsay

(shrugging)

I don't know, I think he wants to

do it.

Kim

(looks at her,

sarcastic)

really..

Lindsay

That's what he said

Kim

(quickly)

who said?

Lindsay

(defensive)

What?

Kim

Daniel said? Or Mr.Rosso?

Lindsay

(nervous)

um no- Mr. Rosso said Daniel wants

to do it.

(rushing)

and I just wanted to ask you, I

mean let you know- just because

it's Daniel and everything...

Kim

(annoyed)

Why would I care? Your the one

being forced to tutor the dumb

ass-

Lindsay

well actually-

Kim

Good luck with that. He is lousy

at everything else, I'm sure he

will suck at this too!

Lindsay

(starting to

defend Daniel)

Well I mean I think-

Kim

(snorting)

ha! Daniel with a tutor- no

offense Lindsay, but Einstein

himself couldn't teach him!

shakes her head and laughs and Lindsay looks out the window,

defeated.

--

153.

INT. LUNHROOM - DAY

Sam and Neil are sitting at lunch table, Bill rushes up

SAM

Where have you been? Lunch is over

in 10 minutes

BILL

(not looking up)

I had a doctors appointment, my mom

dropped me off

NEIL

(suspicious)

for what?

BILL

My allergist- why should I have to

explain to you?

NEIL

Since you have been disappearing

all the time lately. We hardly see

you anymore!

SAM

Neil, lay off him

NEIL

Fine-

(to Bill)

I just got a new rocket. Sam and I

were going to go to field behind

the church and shoot it off after

school- you're coming, right?

Don't make us invite Harris or

Gordon

SAM

(rolls his eyes)

That guy was such a pain yesterday.

He thinks he knows everything

NEIL

Sam, he was just trying to help.

He does know a lot about this

stuff, he does have a girlfriend

you know.

BILL

Oh yeah, so what happened at the

Mall, is Stacey your girlfriend

yet?

NEIL

No- Sam chickened out again.

SAM

Well it's hard to have a private

conversation when there are always

other people around!

--

154.

BILL

Just ask her on a date. Have her

come over for dinner. Isn't that

what girlfriends do? Didn't Cindy

come over for dinner?

SAM

I don't know, Harris thinks I

should play hard to get. Let her

come to me.

Sam looks over to Stacey's table. She is sitting with Cindy

and some jocks laughing.

SAM

(suddenly

confident)

You know what? I'm going to do it,

yeah!

BILL

You are going to ask her to be

your girlfriend?

SAM

No, I'm going to ask her to

dinner.

NEIL

Don't you think you should just-

SAM

(standing up)

shut up Neil, before I loose my

nerve

He turns and walks right for the cheerleader table and walks

right up to Stacey.

SAM

(to Stacey)

Hey

(to group)

hi

Stacey

Hi Sam

SAM

Can I talk to you for a second?

Stacey

ok yeah sure

She stands up and follows Sam into the hallway. They look at

each other.

Stacey

What's going on Sam?

SAM

(nervous)

Um well um- I want you to meet my

parents

--

155.

Stacey

(laughs)

I have met your parents, silly.

Remember, at your dad's store?

SAM

(realizing)

Oh yeah- well I mean- um. Do you

want to come over for dinner

tonight?

Stacey

(surprised but

happy)

Really? Okay well sure, great!

SAM

Ok.- I just wasn't sure if you- if

we...

(speaks suddenly bluntly)

Are we going out?

Stacey

Do you WANT to be going out?

SAM

I do! I mean I just wasn't sure.

After the party we haven't really

been- I mean we haven't really..

Stacey

(sighs)

Sam- I'm sorry.

SAM

(confused)

For what?

Stacey

(embarrassed)

Well Cindy and everyone told me to back off-

you know, play hard to get. I know I come on really

strong- I wanted to make sure you

liked me. I feel stupid now.

SAM

(surprised)

no- I- don't feel stupid. I didn't

know what to do either!

Stacey

I just really like you, I

just didn't want to mess it up.

SAM

Well I like you too, so you kinda

CAN'T mess this up.

They look at each other and Stacey leans

forward and gives him a soft kiss on the lips for a moment

and then pulls away. Sam smirks of embarrassment.

--

156.

Stacey

So what time for dinner tonight?

SAM

six?

Stacey

OK see you then!

She touches his arm before walking back to the lunchroom.

Sam stands there in half shock half content.

EXT. OUTSIDE SCHOOL - DAY

Sam and Neil are sitting outside on the steps at school

SAM

She said she was playing hard to

get! She didn't want to come on to

strong! Then she kissed me .

NEIL

You don't have to thank me- but

you have to admit- I was right.

(looks at watch)

Where the hell is Bill? You told

him 4 o'clock right? He knows I

gotta be home by six. Plus we

can't launch rockets later anyway.

It's too dark to see anything.

SAM

I don't know where he is

NEIL

That guy has been such a flake

lately. I wonder what his problem

is?

Lindsay walks out of the school and sees them sitting on the

steps.

Lindsay

Hey what are you guys doing?

SAM

Waiting for Bill. Did you see him

inside anywhere?

Lindsay

(shrugging)

Yeah, he was heading to the gym,

he said he had some study session,

I don't know..

(to Sam)

But he did tell me Stacey Carr is

coming over for dinner!

SAM

I guess

Lindsay

You guess? This is a big step Sam,

meeting mom and dad. I mean, she

will find out that they are crazy,

you know that, right?

--

157.

SAM

(laughs)

Yeah I know

Lindsay

So I take it she is your

girlfriend?

SAM

(modest)

I think so

NEIL

He doesn't think so, he knows so-

they made it official this

afternoon.

Lindsay

Sam!

SAM

It's not a big deal

Lindsay rolls her eyes

Lindsay

I'm going home, are you coming?

SAM

no, we are going to wait for Bill

a little longer

Lindsay

ok bye

She exits

NEIL

(standing up)

Sam, forget it, he's not coming.

Lindsay said he was in a study

session. Whatever that means. Lets

just go launch these without him.

SAM

(standing up also)

isn't that kind of mean?

NEIL

Mean, is saying he is going to be

here and then running off to some

study session. Do you think I want

to spend half my afternoon sitting

on my butt waiting for him?

SAM

(standing up)

OK come on, lets go

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

School is out. The drama teacher is sitting at her desk when

Kim slinks it and sits down at an empty desk

--

158.

TEACHER

(looking up)

Ah Kim, welcome to detention

Kim just looks at her, says nothing

The teacher gets up and walks around her desk, standing in

front of Kim.

TEACHER

So do you want the good news or

the bad news first?

Kim

I guess the good news

TEACHER

The good news is that you can

leave here today whenever you

want.

Kim looks confused

TEACHER

The bad news is that is after you

complete todays assignment. What

happened today, Kim?

Kim

Nothing- I thought I did do the

assignment, you are the one who

thought it was unsatisfactory.

TEACHER

I'm just surprised- I thought this

would be an easy assignment for

you.

Kim

Why?

TEACHER

Well pardon me for saying- and I'm

not making judgements- It just

seems like a lot of things annoy

you. You seem to have a short fuse

as it is. All you really had to do

was talk about it

Kim laughs loudly, and the teacher starts to laugh.

Kim

(sighs)

Well I'm not ALWAYS pissed off all

the time- it;s just that people

piss me off with all the stupid

things they do!

TEACHER

what stupid things

Kim

Like my mom for example- she

always assumes every time I leave

the house it's to go drinking or

(MORE)

--

159.

Kim (cont'd)

to some wild sex party.

TEACHER

well are you?

Kim

not always. I mean, if she just

trusted me and didn't jump down my

throat all the time, I wouldn't

always be yelling at her.

TEACHER

so maybe your pet peeve is when

people don't trust you?

Kim

Yeah, that could be one.

She suddenly looks alarmed that she revealed all this

information. The teacher takes something off her desk and

puts it in front of Kim

Kim

What's this?

TEACHER

It's a play. It's a copy of

"taming of the shrew". It's a

Shakespeare comedy

Kim

What are you giving me this for?

TEACHER

The protagonist in that play is an

outspoken, intelligent, woman. She

is just very abrasive and harsh,

someone you might call a "bitch"

Kim

(offended)

ok- so you are saying she's like

me?

TEACHER

(smiles)

I'm saying I think you can relate

to her.

(pauses)

How about this? Just take a look

at the role of Kate. Study it, work though

it and then if you come back

tomorrow and I will run

though it with you.

Kim

(paging though the

script)

Why would I do that?

--

160.

TEACHER

Because if you don't, you are

going to get an incomplete on the

assignment.

INT. WIERS HOUSE - NIGHT

Sam, Stacey, Lindsay, Jeane and Howard are all sitting at

the table. Sam looks really uncomfortable.

JEANE

(to Stacey)

So honey, what is your favorite

subject in school?

SAM

MOM!

Stacey

(to sam)

No Sam, it's ok.

(to jean and

howard)

I really like Science. I think I'm

going to try and place in Advanced

Biology this year.

HOWARD

(eyes wide)

Really?

SAM

Yeah Staceys really smart, she has

the highest grade in our class

right now!

JEANE

Wow Stacey!

Stacey

It's nothing, really.

Lindsay looks bored, stabbing at her food and rolls her

eyes

HOWARD

I bet you study pretty hard then,

huh? My kids should take a page

from your book.

Lindsay

Well dad, as it happens, I'm

having a friend over to study

tonight.

HOWARD

Who? I didn't okay this- you know,

you are still officially grounded.

Jeane gets up to clear the table and Sam and Stacey help.

Lindsay

Dad we are STUDYING!

--

161.

HOWARD

who is "we"?

Lindsay

(looking away)

My friend Daniel

HOWARD

(confused)

Daniel? I've never heard of him

Stacey comes back to the table to grab another plate

Lindsay

Daniel Desiro? Maybe not, but we

are going to be right out there,

in the dining room, studying. Dad,

it's FINE.

Stacey

(chiming in)

Daniel Desario? I heard he decided

to come back to school, is that

true?

Lindsay

(looks at Stacey

in alarm)

Yeah. And this time he wants to

graduate and he needs my help. He

is really trying.

Stacey scurries away to the sink and Howard looks thoughtful

HOWARD

(realizing)

Wait a minute Lindsay! That Daniel

hoodlum? The one that came to the

house for your friend Kim and

knocked all the pictures off the

wall?

Lindsay

No dad, he was having a hard time,

he was fighting with Kim, he is

trying to change!

HOWARD

(pointing at

Lindsay)

That kid is never coming into this

house again.

Lindsay

(yelling)

What? I said I would help him. He

WANTS to study. I told Mr.Rosso I

would, he is counting on me!

Stacey

(sheepishly

walking back to

the table)

I should go- Thank you so much Mr.

Wier

(MORE)

--

162.

Stacey (cont'd)

(turning to Jeane)

Mrs. Wier. It was nice meeting you

Howard nods

JEANE

It was a pleasure Stacey. Come

back for dinner anytime!

SAM

(rushing forward)

I'll walk you out

They exit

HOWARD

Lindsay, that boy is not coming

over!

Lindsay

Dad! I'm trying to do something

nice for someone, plus Mr. Rosso

asked me! You are being

judgmental. People can change!

There is silence for a moment as jeane comes back over to

the table and looks at howard. The doorbells rings and they

all look at each other.

JEANE

Howard, she is trying to help the

boy.

HOWARD

(Sighs)

Well, alright. But stay in the

dining room, where I can keep an eye on you.

Lindsay

Dad, I promise

Lindsay gets up and runs out of the room to get the door,

Jeane and Howard look at each other.

INT. WIER HOUSE FRONT ENTRY WAY - NIGHT

Lindsay trots to the door, and catches sam pulling away from

a kiss with Stacey at the door. She takes a step back and

giggles.

Lindsay

um-sorry

Sam wipes his mouth and Stacey takes a step back standing

next to Lindsay as she flings open the door. Daniel is

standing there, leather jacket and ripped jeans, looking

tired but smiling.

--

163.

Lindsay

Hey

Stacey

(to Sam)

OK, bye Sam!

All three of them watch her as she slides past Lindsay to

the doorway

Stacey

(to Daniel)

Hi

SAM

(out the door)

Bye!

They all watch her walk away, Daniel with a smirk on his

face

SAM

(angrily, to

Lindsay)

God Lindsay!

Lindsay

(smirking)

What?

Sam storms off

Lindsay

(to Daniel)

Come in

He walks inside the house and looks around as she shuts the

door behind her

DANIEL

so what was that about?

Lindsay

(whispering)

I caught him and his girlfriend

kissing.

DANIEL

(amused)

woahh ho ho- that chick? She was

pretty cute!

Lindsay

come on lets go

in the dining room, there is more

room there.

--

164.

INT. WEIR DININGROOM - NIGHT

Daniel is sitting at the table. Lindsay is taking books out

of her bookbag and placing them on the table. Daniel takes a

beat up copy of "Catcher and the Rye" out of his pocket and

places it on the table. He rearranges the notebook and pen

on the table a few times. Lindsay sits down at the table and

watches him. He continues to re-arrange for a moment. She

can't take it anymore.

Lindsay

(loudly)

OK

Daniel suddenly looks up at her

Lindsay

Did you bring your book?

DANIEL

(sarcastic,

holding up book)

Yeah. Got it right here.

Lindsay

Did you read the first two

chapters?

Silence

DANIEL

(defensive)

I tried too ok- today at lunch. But

I was so tired, I kept falling

asleep! Reading makes me tired!

Lindsay

Daniel!

DANIEL

(earnest)

I know, I know, I'm sorry Lindsay.

I promise I will read next time,

but can you just tell me what it's

about so I can get started ok?

She looks at him, disapproving

Lindsay

(pauses first)

Fine. But next time, you promise?

DANIEL

(looks relieved)

I promise!

(lightens up)

OK, lets study!

Lindsay

(laughing)

whoa, OKAY!

--

165.

camera pans away then back to show the passage of time.

Papers are everywhere and Lindsay is reading from the book,

Daniel's is actually following along with his book.

DANIEL

(astonished)

I can't believe it. This guy is

just like me. Flunked out of

school, sick of his friends, wants

to escape...

Lindsay

(smiling)

Well that's kind of the point,

Holden is all of us, the book is

about the hardship and loss we

experience in growing up.

DANIEL

(pointing at a

part of his book)

Woah! Hey!Did you know they curse

all over the place in here! It

says Faaaa-

Lindsay

(leaning across

the table)

Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Daniel my dad!

DANIEL

What? It's just a word!

Lindsay

A word he would kick you outta

here for saying!

DANIEL

(looking though

the book)

I had no idea this was THAT kind

of book.

Lindsay

It's pretty controversial. When it

first was released in the 1950's,

a lot of people and groups

tried to get it banned.

DANIEL

Come on, it's not that bad!

Lindsay

(lightly)

Oh just wait. There's a whole lotta

sex in there also.

DANIEL

(reading intently)

hmmm

--

166.

Lindsay smiles and goes back to writing notes. The picture

fades though various stages of them studying, Daniel growing

more and more distracted and tired. We end with his head on

the table, facing Lindsay.

Lindsay

So what is the significance of the

pond?

DANIEL

(mumbling)

He says it's frozen and unfrozen

Lindsay

yeah, good but how does this

relate to Holden?

DANIEL

I don't know

Lindsay

(frustrated)

Yes you do! Remember we talked

about symbolism and how these

things and events SEEM

insignificant but they are an

example of what is happening to

holden or how he feels?

DANIEL

(Mumbling)

He feels trapped

Lindsay

yeah, good, and? He is trapped

between two places, right?

DANIEL

Right. Being a kid and being an

adult

Lindsay

(grinning)

EXACTLY! The pond is frozen and

unfrozen. Holden is not yet an

adult, but not completely a child

either.

(looks at her

notes)

Good.

Daniel sits up and stretches in his seat, he has totally lost

interest. He is looking around the dining room.

Lindsay

(looking up)

So lets talk about the part where

he goes to see Mr. Spencer

DANIEL

now? Aren't we done for now?

--

167.

Lindsay

(laughing)

We have to go though the rest of

Chapter two. The quiz is tomorrow!

DANIEL

It feels like we have been doing

this forever.

Lindsay

(looks at watch)

it's only been an hour

DANIEL

(puts his elbows

on the table and

leans forward)

Lindsay look I got it.We read it

and talked about it. We will be

fine tomorrow. I gotta go anyway

Lindsay

(hurt)

Why?

DANIEL

Nick and I are going to see

Strokers band tonight. They are

supposed to suck, so we plan to

just make fun of them and boo.

Lindsay

(putting her

things away and

not looking up)

That's nice.

DANIEL

(standing up)

Lindsay, seriously thank you,

really.

Lindsay

(she softens and

looks up)

No problem

DANIEL

I think I am going to ace that

quiz tomorrow.

Lindsay

(happy)

yeah? You think you got it?

DANIEL

Yeah I got it, and you got it too,

so why don't you relax and just

come out with us- it's going to be

fun. Please?

--

168.

Lindsay

Daniel, you know I can't on a

school night, plus I have a little

more work to do.

DANIEL

(gives up)

Alright, ok I'll see you tomorrow

then

Lindsay

yeah bye

He exits

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

English Class, Daniel is sitting behind Lindsay looking

distracted, chewing on a straw. Mr. Mead is passing back the

quizzes

MR MEAD

Can someone please explain to me

what happened with this quiz?

(looks around the

room)

Anyone?

MILLE

(piping up)

Our grades were bad?

MR MEAD

(sighing)

Yeah your grades were bad!

Millie looks horrified

MR MEAD

Oh come on Millie, obviously not

yours!

MILLE

(feeling dumb)

oh..

MR MEAD

Did you guys even READ the book?

Listen I know it's hard to get in

the groove. But I promise you-

this book is good, you will LOVE

Catcher in the Rye. Please read and

look over the study questions, ok?

He walks around the room, starting to pass back tests

MR MEAD

There will be another quiz

tomorrow.

Mr.Mead approaches Lindsay's desk and drops a quiz on her

desk. There is a big red A at the top of the page. She

breathes a sigh of relief.

--

169.

MR MEAD

Good work Wier

(hands Daniel his

quiz)

Mr. Desario..

Lindsay turns around to see Daniel's test.There is a big red

D on it. He seems pretty unaffected. The bell rings and

students scramble..

MR MEAD

(yelling after

students)

Please read, ok? Chapters 3 and 4,

tomorrow!

Daniel stands up and Lindsay follows

Lindsay

Daniel, it;s going to be fine- we

just need to spend more time going

over some of the themes

DANIEL

(walking into the

hall)

Yeah I know

Kim is in the distance, She is talking to another random

freak, but watching Daniel and Lindsay with her eyes

Lindsay

It will take some time, but you

are really making progress!

DANIEL

Yeah. I was going to go get a

slushie or something during lunch,

wanna come?

Lindsay

I can't, I told Kim I would eat

with her today.

Kim decides to approach them and stops forward

DANIEL

Yeah alight.

he steps away

Lindsay

You are coming over to study

tonight though, right?

He turns back around as Kim approaches

DANIEL

Yeah, I'll be there!

Smiles and turns around, walking away. Lindsay sees Kim

standing there, and is a little surprised

--

170.

Lindsay

oh hey

Kim

what was that about?

Lindsay

Oh you know, school stuff

They start to walk down the hallway together

Kim

He is actually studying?

Lindsay

Yeah he seems to be getting it. He

did get a D on our test though

Kim

(laughs)

Lindsay when are you going to

learn? You are to nice. Daniel is

a lost cause. He's hopeless.

Lindsay

Actually, he's a pretty smart guy.

He seemed to understand a lot of

the themes in the book. I think he

could do well.

Kim

please? Daniel and smart don't go

in the same sentence. I'm smarter

then he is- I have street smarts.

I could do better if I just tried

a little harder.

Lindsay

So why don't you?

Kim

(getting annoyed)

That's not the point! We are

talking about Daniel here. The day

he gets better grades then me is

the day hell freezes over.

Lindsay

ok Kim, relax.

Kim

I am relaxed. I'm just telling

you, you are wasting your time

with him, you really are.

Lindsay rolls her eyes

INT. OUTSIDE SCHOOL - DAY

Gorden, Neil, and Sam walk out of the school and over to a

grassy area. Track team tryouts are going on in the

background

--

171.

GORDEN

So did I tell you guys that my

cousin is coming in town this

weekend? He is so cool. He is from

Vancouver, and they have this

theater there called imax. He saw

star wars on a 50 ft screen.

SAM

Yeah yeah I've heard of those, you

sit in this huge dome and the

screen surrounds you. It's soppsed

to be pretty cool.

They sit down

NEIL

I wish I lived in Vancouver

He glances over at the track tryouts. The camera focuses on

Bill, who has just finished a lap around the track. He is

slapping hands with some other guys. Neil's mouth drops open.

NEIL

(shock)

You guys, is that Bill?

He points and everyone looks. Bill sits down on a bench and

drinks water from a waterbottle. Coach comes over and puts

his hand on Bill's shoulder. Bill laughs.

SAM

(shock)

Oh my god, Bill is trying out for

track?

GORDEN

I didn't even know he could run

NEIL

(deflated)

He actually can run. Really well.

SAM

Why didn't he tell us?

(realizing)

That's where he's been this whole

time, making up lies and excuses.

He was trying out for the track

team!

NEIL

poor Bill. I bet Coach Fredricks

and his mom made him do it. I bet

he is miserable

They look over as Bill laughs again

SAM

He looks like he is having a

pretty good time

--

172.

NEIL

(to Sam)

Do you think he will become a

jock? I mean that's crazy right, he

won't make the team?

SAM

(still bewildered)

I don't know...

INT. CLASSROOM - DAY

Kim and her teacher are sitting in the desks in the

classroom, reading from scripts.

TEACHER

Thou hast hit it. Come, sit on me.

Kim

(mildly annoyed)

you are made to bear, and so is an

Ass!

(looks at script)

wait

(looks at script

again)

Asses are made to bear, and so are

you

TEACHER

Women are made to bear, and so are

you.

Kim

No - no such jade as you, if you

mean.

(stumbles)

I mean if me you mean.

Teacher puts her script down

TEACHER

Ok good Kim, but I'm not totally

feeling it.

Kim

Why?

TEACHER

I mean, what's happening here is

almost like a flirtation. Kate is

still very angry, put enjoying

herself in this verbal sparing.

Has there ever been someone in

your life you feel you hate so

much, but also kind of enjoy

fighting with?

Kim

no

--

173.

TEACHER

Come on, what about that boy, I

would see you in the hall with him

last year all the time, Daniel

something?

Kim

Ugh Daniel? He is such an idiot!

TEACHER

(smiles)

You may think he is an idiot but

he was your boyfriend,Yes?

Kim

(thinking and

nodding)

OK, I think I get it

TEACHER

Just pretend like you are in that

moment, and lets continue

(looks at script)

Alas, good Kate, I will not burden

thee! For, knowing thee to be but

young and light-

Kim

(with passion)

Too light for such a swain as you

to catch;And yet as heavy as my

weight should be.

TEACHER

(acting)

Should be! should- buzz!

Kim

(angry, passionate)

Well taken..

(stumbles, looking

at page)

well ta'en, and like a buzzard

TEACHER

O, slow-wing'd turtle, shall a

buzzard take thee?

Kim

(half standing)

Ay, for a turtle, as he takes a

buzzard.

TEACHER

Come, come, you wasp; I' faith,

you are too angry.

Kim

(stands up now,

angry acting)

If I be waspish, best beware my

sting

--

174.

TEACHER

My remedy is then to pluck it out

Kim

(mocking)

Ay, if the fool could find it

where it lies

Teacher drops her script and starts clapping. Kim breaks

character and looks humiliated, and sits back down quickly.

TEACHER

(excited)

Kim- wow, oh wow, that was GREAT!

I mean really amazing. I KNEW you

had it in you!

Kim

It's not a big deal

TEACHER

It is, it is a big deal. You are a

very good actress.

Kim

(quietly)

thanks, I guess.

TEACHER

(leaning forward)

Kim, auditions for the school play

are this Friday. I really think

you should try out.

Kim

(laughs)

What? Me? A drama geek? I don't

think so!

TEACHER

Oh but you are so talented! I just

know you could do so well.

Kim

(putting the

script down)

Thanks, but I don't think so.

TEACHER

The play this year is Annie,

everyone is really excited. Please

just think about it.

There is a long pause and Kim looks at her

Kim

I'm sorry but can I go now? I did

the assignment

TEACHER

(disappointed)

Yes, you can go now.

--

175.

Kim tentively gets up and walks out, turning around in the

doorway.

Kim

(sincere)

Thanks

The teacher nods as Kim turns away and walks back down the

hall. She walks by a classroom and sees Lindsay sitting at a

table. As she gets closer she sees Lindsay is sitting with

Daniel, papers and books everywhere, they are laughing. She

starts to get more and more steamed up as she stands there.

Finally she turns around and storms back into the classroom.

Kim

Ms. Losser?

The classroom is empty. Kim spins around on her heels and

stomps towards the door. On her way out she spies the sign up

sheet for Annie auditions. She stares at it for a second,

before leaving the room. A beat later, she rushes in, puts

her name down on the sheet and rushes out of the door and

hurries down the hall.

INT. HALLWAY - DAY

After school, geeks storm down the hallway, Neil is very

focused.Sam look anxious.

NEIL

Hurry up! We gotta catch him right

as he is leaving the gym. That way he can't

lie!

SAM

I don't think this is such a good

idea Neil

NEIL

(rushing)

Why? We tell each other

everything. Bill flat out lied to

our faces!

SAM

Maybe he wasn't telling us for a

good reason-

NEIL

Like what? That coach fredricks

forced him to try out?

The round the corner into the gym and Sam runs directly into

Bill, coming out of the gym, sweaty and red in the face

BILL

(caught off guard)

Hey! what -um what are you guys

doing here?

--

176.

NEIL

The question is what are YOU doing

here?

BILL

um..

SAM

It's ok Bill, we know you are

trying out for the track team.

BILL

(a little relived)

you do?

NEIL

(angry)

Yeah- we saw you on the field.

Why have you been lying to us?-Is

that where you have been these

past few days, making excuses and

lies?

BILL

I'm- I'm sorry.

SAM

Why didn't you tell us Bill?

BILL

I didn't want you guys to be mad

SAM

Mad?

BILL

Yeah the jocks always pick on us,

and coach fredircks, and I know

you hate gym, so I thought you

would give me a hard time.

NEIL

wait- you WANT to be on the track

team?

BILL

(embarrassed)

Well, Yeah

NEIL

oh

BILL

And I'm pretty good at it- I mean

I'm pretty sure I'll make the team

SAM

Really?

BILL

I've came in 2nd or 3rd on most of

my trials

--

177.

SAM

(happy)

That's great Bill!

NEIL

(annoyed)

no... no it's not great! Between Sam

dating a cheerleader and you getting in

with the jocks, where does that

leave me?

BILL

Come on Neil, don't be stupid-

just bc I'm on the track team

doesn't mean we aren't friends! Nothing

is changing.

Two jocks push though the door and see Bill

JOCK 1

(to Bill)

Hey abershuck, that last sprint

was awesome!

BILL

(modest)

Oh- thanks

JOCK 2

(to Bill)

Hey, I think fredricks is putting

you on for sure.

(to Jock 1)

I really think with Aberchuck we

can go to the state finals

JOCK 1

(to Jock 2)

I know, who knew?

(to bill)

Later Aberchuck, see you tomorrow.

BILL

(holds up hand in

a wave)

b-bye

Jocks walk a step past Bill to Sam and Neil, Jock 2 pushes

Neil and Jock 1 stares down Sam until he moves.

JOCK 2

(to Neil)

Outta the way pee wee!

The jocks walk away and the guys look at each other

NEIL

(sarcastic)

Yeah- nothing is going to change..


End file.
